Haven
by Redstang
Summary: Not wanting to be the future savior that he is supposed to be, John finds himself in a downward spiral of depression, with himself and his life in general. Until a terminator relays a message to him from his future self. "This is your first mission..."
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Terminator**

**This story takes place between episode 2 and three of the second season, before Sarah takes John out of school. **

His mother would no doubt know soon what he was doing. He was at a new school, but had only gone to a single class. He figured they contact her within the next day or so. So he may just as well enjoy the time skipping class until she were to find out. He just needed some time to sort out his feelings and thoughts. Just recently the only _thing_ that could be called his best friend, or only friend, tried to kill him. He could not convince her to do otherwise even if he wished. Losing all trust he had in her. And she claimed _he_ could not be trusted.

His mother and uncle where no help at all in understanding everything; both of them hated Cameron. Well Derek did. His mother was hard to read. None the less, they both did not like her. The only reason she is not destroyed is because neither of them is capable of doing such a feat. Derek has boasted about all the Terminators he had killed while in the future, but he always had a weapon to do so. Today's weapons just did not cut it. At least the ones they had. To them, a Terminator might as well be a tank.

So he sat thinking about everything he has gone through and supposedly will go through. _Future savior of mankind. Bfff._ He was no savior of anything. Just a teenage boy with a too controlling mother, who is too scared to do anything, but weigh down his family. His mother rarely let him go on missions out of his safety, but he knew the real reason. She did not trust him. He was an incapable soldier.

He was taken away from his thoughts for just a moment by the sound of police sirens. A large group of them past nearby and sped off. Ambulances and a fire truck accompanied them. John paid no mind though. Accidents happen all the time in this town. No sense getting paranoid by every siren. Though his mother still does.

He sat in an alley way behind a dumpster as a means to avoid Riley. He just needed some time alone with himself. He was eating a snicker bar while drinking a coke when his watch started to beep.

He glanced down at it and checked the time. _3:50_ it read. School ended at 4:00. Thus the ten minutes left him just enough time to head back to campus to cause the illusion that he attended class for whichever member of his so called family picked him up.

With one gulp he finished his coke and threw it in the dumpster as he got up. Walking back to school he finished his snicker bar.

Once he got out of the alley he was back on the main street with the rear of his school in full view. He took a few steps forward and stopped.

John had been held up by fear a lot lately. He felt that he has only been counterproductive in all the missions his family had been on, but that did not mean he had no training. He had developed the skills from his mother. He had the skills, but no heart. And as John sat in the alley, he vowed to change that. To rely on his training and to not be afraid.

But right now, his training was telling him that something was wrong, and that he needed to be afraid.

Something was wrong with the air. He could not explain it, but he knew. He scanned his surroundings. No one was near. The street was empty. He pressed his back against the wall behind him and made slow movements toward the school. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Paranoia triggered by the nearby sirens. A trait he had tried very hard to not pick up from his mother. It wasn't long until he was no longer alone.

A girl around his age walked through a t-intersection straight for his school. She walked with a rapid pace, but was not running. Her steps were in fluid motion and in perfect timing. She had a couple of scratches on her skin. She had strawberry blond hair with a very pale complexion. She wore jeans with a pink top.

"Maybe she was in the accident", John though out loud. That was a mistake. Though the girl was a good distance away she heard and turned her head to face him.

Now John knew why he had that feeling. The way she turned her head to look at him was not human. The way her face tilted and eyes did not sway were not human. She was a Terminator, and she had just zeroed in on him.

"John Connor." She spoke. She had identified him.

And John ran. He ran back into to the alley he came from trying not to run into anything. As he past the dumpster he was earlier sitting against he heard load bangs and felt a slight sting as a bullet grazes his skin. He ran in random patterns as he was taught in order to avoid being shot.

He ran though the alley until he reached the end. A chain link fence with barbwire on the top stopped him from continuing. Being quick he grabbed onto the fence determined to climb it at all cost, but quit and turned around to face the machine as she neared him.

"John Connor." She repeated. And he stood knowing that he could not get away from her.

He could see her more clearly now. Bullet holes in her shirt but there was no blood. One scrap on her face was deep enough to show metal, but there was no blood. And like metallic mercury the wounds closed and colored themselves correctly. Her shirt repaired itself in the same mercury looking manner. John had seen a similar unit before; a terminator that could take on any shape.

Police sirens got loader and loader. What kind of destruction did she leave in her path? Terminators were supposed blend in. Be covert, not bring attention to themselves.

He ground his teeth as she raised the gun to eye level. But before she could pull the trigger a police car tore through the alley right behind John. John dove out of the way as the car broke the fence behind him and slammed into the Terminator.

The Terminator planted her feet down, digging into the concrete until she was able to hold the car. The tires of the police vehicle where squealing so load that it drained out the siren.

Shotgun blasts came from within the car, impacting on the Terminator. She lost her hold and the police vehicle pummeled her right through a concrete wall.

John knew to run. The fence was now gone, destroyed by the police car. He was told always to run, but he did not want to. He had to be the future leader of mankind. How was he supposed to do that if he kept running? But he stayed put. He did not know what to do. So he stayed put. It was idiotic, it was moronic, and it was irrational.

The driver's door opened and a man dressed in black leather got out. He was over 6 foot tall, and had black sunglasses on. John knew right away he was a Terminator; a very familiar Terminator. The first Terminator John had ever come across, nearly four years ago was standing right in front of him.

The Terminator moved right up to him. In a voice he had not heard in years the Terminator called out to him. "John Connor?"

"Yes." John answered. He did not know why. It was a Terminator sent to kill him, but he could not believe that. This one just saved his life. "Are you here to kill me."

The Terminator moved closer. "No, come with me."

Shotgun in one hand the Terminator grabbed John with the other and pulled him out of the alley. "We have to acquire new vehicle."

Back in the alley, the police car flew as if thrown away from its position. It flew into the back wall of a nail parlor, ripping a whole through it. Vietnamese woman all stared out into the new whole into the alley as a girl with no physical wound stood up from out of the rubble. Scanning the area she determined which direction John and his Terminator had gone and began running after them.

The T101 broke the window of a SUV and nearly threw John inside it. Quickly the machine hotwired the vehicle and began speeding off in reverse.

John looked up through the windshield and saw the other Terminator running after them. "Uh, she's still coming."

The T101 fired his shotgun with his right hand. It was enough force to knock the other Terminator down. The T101 then spun the car around and drove away at full speed. John looked through the rear of the car and saw the Terminator lay on the ground as if it were lifeless.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. As I promised here is the next chapter. Unfortunatly I don't think I'll be able to submit until Monday or Tuesday. I'll try to get the next chapter out, but I would rather see the new episode first so I can fit some stuff about Cameron I have in mind for this. Next chapter will be more story than action. **

**I was never any good at english, but I try to get all my mistakes out, but I usually fail and leave a few behind. I did fix the load with loud from the last chapter though. So please be gentle when it comes to my mistakes.**

**Red: In the first movie Arnie claimed he was a T-101. Later on he was called a 800 series 101. Since John would at least know him as a T-101. I'll call him a T-101 to help distinguise him from the other Terminators. But in this story he is a T800 series model 101 Terminator.**

* * *

5645327384362198309787987987987765433544…

6756439348678078907896767676890—9089899…

74736529056589457w3908439074389567993739…

DAMAGE ASSESMENT-

67658403986730875028475850878478320938477…

48958409582578946327682398476592834765894…

10-

40-

80-

100-

COMPLETE-

NO DAMAGE ATTAINED-

OPERATIONAL CAPACITY-100 percent

The female Terminator stood up in the middle of the street. If a person was there to see her they would comment about how she had no physical wounds. Running a quick diagnostic she determined to not have sustained any damage. After she kills John Connor, she would run a more in depth diagnostic, when she can spar the additional processing power. But now, she needed that processing power to locate John Connor.

A white Lexus SUV came to a screeching stop right behind her. "Hey moron, get out of the road!" An elderly woman poked her head out the window and started yelling at the Terminator for standing in the street. The Terminator craned her head and made her way to the driver's seat of the car.

As the terminator neared, the elderly woman opened the door to her car and stood to face the terminator. "What do you think you're doing? Standing in the road like that! You're going to get yourself killed!" The elderly woman screamed.

The Terminator stood next to the woman who was yelling at her from the seat of her car. "You're right. You could get yourself killed." The Terminator said.

The woman looked on in confusion then in terror as the Terminator raised her gun and splattered the woman's brains in the car. Using one hand the Terminator grabbed the now dead corpse of the woman and threw her into the street. The Terminator then got in the driver's seat of the Lexus, which was still running and drove off in pursuit of John.

* * *

"Here reload." The Terminator handed John his shotgun. He then pulled out some shells he had in his front jacket pocket and handed them to John. At the sound of tire squealing and the unmistakable crunch from vehicles impacting, John and the Terminator turned their heads to see a white Lexus SUV coming after them.

"She's back." The T-101 informed John.

The T-101 grabbed the shotgun after John had only loaded two additional shells into it. "Pump." He ordered and John did as told. The machine aimed the gun through the back seat past the back window and took aim at the white Lexus. He fired the gun, hitting the Lexus right around the driver's area.

The Lexus swerved as the Terminator was hit, but continued following.

"Pump." The T-101 ordered John again, and again John did as told.

The Lexus hit the back of the car John was in, causing the T-101 to miss. "Pump." Again the Terminator ordered John.

Slamming the brakes the T-101 swerved the car into another street. Making a hard left turn, John about lost the extra bullets he was holding in his hand. Tumbling around he was finding it hard to reload the gun.

The Lexus turned onto the same road, but at a wider angle and was forced onto the side walk of the street. Now the two vehicles were traveling down a local business district. John could barely hear the sounds of cars trying to avoid both vehicles and the screams from people over the noise of the two cars high revving engines.

"Get down!" The T-101 yelled to John. He grabbed John by the neck and pushed him to the floor boards.

John turned his neck to look at the machine and protest. "Hey what are you doing?"

The T-101 slammed the brakes and forced the vehicle into a sideways skid until the tires regained traction. John then felt and intense amount of heat and could see a giant blue fireball fly right in front of the windshield and impact a nearby building causing a massive explosion. If the T-101 had not swerved the car, then that blue fireball would have hit him dead on.

"What was that?!" John half yelled and half asked.

The Bronco they were in was now going the correct way down the road. "Blast from a plasma powered cannon. Typical weaponry found on T-X terminators."

"What?"

"Hold on."

The Lexus which was a faster vehicle was now right behind the Bronco John and his terminator commandeered. She pulled to the side and side swiped the vehicle. John held his head as he was bashed around the inside of the car. His head hit the side window. It wasn't a hard hit, but enough to give him a headache.

The T-101 now held the gun out the driver's window and fired back at the chasing Terminator. Again he hit the machine, but she kept chasing.

"Here, pump." John again pumped the gun for the terminator.

The Lexus again rammed itself into the side of their SUV. Determining that it was useless to shot at her, the T-101 aimed at the front wheel of the Lexus and blew apart the front tire. The T-101 then returned the favor and slammed his SUV into the Lexus forcing it off road, into an artificial pond. Water flew into the air as the Lexus made contact and began to slowly sink.

John looked through the back window of the Bronco to see the Lexus be engulfed in water. "She's not…"

"No." The terminator interrupted. "We must leave before she continues pursuit."

* * *

Sarah sat in the driver's seat of the car waiting for the others. They had come to pick John up, but he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps he went to that girl's house again. He had done it before in the last week. What was her name again? Sarah thought a moment before the name Riley popped into her head again.

Her arm was feeling just a little bit worse today, so she decided to stay in the car while Cameron and Derek went to find John. When they got home, she would have to give him quiet a talk about how to answer his phone.

Derek opened up the passenger door and sat in the front passenger seat. "Well none of the kids at school know where he went. Or who is he is actually."

"That's not really a surprise. He's only been here a week."

"Yeah, but someone should know who he is. Or maybe…"

"Don't mention it." Sarah interrupted. Thought's of him running from a triple 8 or Chromatie to be exact flooded her mind. "I don't want to think about it."

It was at this point that Cameron made her way to Sarah's seat. "We have a problem."

"Well what is it?"

"There was an incident behind the school."

"What kind of incident?" Sarah asked in an annoyed way.

"A police vehicle ran into two buildings."

"And this involves us why?"

"I found this." Cameron held out her hand, extending her index figure and showing both Sarah and Derek a drop of blood. "I found it back in the alley. It's a DNA match for John's blood."

Sarah's eyes went wide in panic when Cameron said that. "You mean is he…"

"No, there is very little blood, but by the looks of the scene, John was chased out of there. The police are investigating a homicide not far from the area. A dead woman was found in the street with a gunshot wound to her head. Witnesses say that an orange Ford Bronco and a White Lexus SUV left the area at a high rate of speed." Cameron then pointed in the direction that the two vehicles earlier headed off to. "Police are thinking it's a gang war."

Sarah knew that was not the case. She knew it was a terminator after him. Maybe Chromatie found him, and John was now running. And she is not there to be with John. He is out by himself going up against a terminator. Her nightmare had become a reality.

"Get in!" Sarah yelled. She had to get to John; had to be by his side. She needed to protect him.

**Till next time. And please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's the next chapter guys.**

**I had to repost the first chapter because some of it was missing. Nothing major though. Just a few paragraphs. **

"Here", The T101 handed John its shotgun. It then reached into one of its jacket pockets and handed John a fistful of bullets. John did as told and started loading the weapon. "She'll be back."

"So, did I send you back here then?" John asked.

"Correct."

"Then you are here to protect me right?"

"Correct."

John sighed. Derek was not going to like this. Even John was beginning to hate it. He is the savior of the future. The human who leads the resistance against the machines, and the only friends he seems to make are machines. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I have to call Mom."

The T101 grabbed the phone out of John's hands and threw it out the window.

"Hey, what are you doing?" John yelled.

"My mission forbids me from having you make contact with Sarah Connor, Derek Reese, and the TOK715 model terminator known as Cameron Phillips."

"What? You're not going to let me talk to them?"

"Correct."

"Why? Did I send you back to kidnap me? To keep me safe from Judgment Day, or because I would die if I stay helping my 'family'?" he added.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was sent back in time in order to assist you. I was reprogrammed on September 4th 2027 in order to assist the young John Connor in the successful capture of a T-888 Terminator and to secure a high priority CPU from another Terminator. You may call me Bob."

"What?" Again John asked the universal question. Bob? Wasn't that the name he made up for the first Terminator. He only referred to him as that once and even he thought it was a bad name at the time.

"Upon relaying my mission to you, yourself from the future ordered me to relay this message to you."

John stood still and listened. A message from himself to himself. What does this mean? He sent this Terminator back in time to tell him something.

"Well, what is it?"

Bob began talking with a raspy voice. But a voice that sounded like it could be John's; an older John who smoked a lot. "You are to capture a T-888 and obtain its CPU. Ounce done you are to wiped the chip clean and install a modern computer operating system on it and run it in a laptop computer. Using this you will be able to access other Terminator chips and successfully reprogram via a safe mode."

Made sense to John, in order to hack a Terminator, you had to have a super advanced computer, and no such computer had been invented yet. Thus he would need a computer from the future. And the only ones available are in other Terminators.

Bob continued, still relaying the message. "You're next mission objective is to obtain a second chip. It's a special CPU from a terminator far more advanced than a T-888. This will be the hard part of the mission. You should already know what Terminator's chip you need. Once you get the chip, you are to keep it safe and hidden. The data on this chip is vital to the resistance. This is the most important part of your mission. Be sure you get it right."

_So I have to get a special CPU, even by Terminator standards, that I will just know which one I need when I see it, and keep it until I am you?_ John did not ask his question. Bob left no time to ask the question and just continued driving.

"And lastly", John's message to himself said. John listened carefully.

"Mom and especially Cameron, cannot know about this special chip. You must keep it a secret from them for all time. When the time is right, and you will know when, you may reveal to them the chip, but for now, it is imperative that it remain a secret. For this reason they cannot help you complete this mission or interfere in anyway. I have sent Bob here to aid you. This is your first mission. This is something you must do." And with that Bob stopped talking.

John just stared at Bob for a moment before prodding the terminators mind for answers. "Do you know why we are doing this?"

"In order for you to get a better understanding of how a Terminator and Skynet functions and you having obtained a Terminator CPU will aid you in the early development of the resistance."

"I get that! I mean why can I not let my family know or help? And what is special about this chip I have to find?"

"I do not know."

"Well, what about the one that tried to kill me? It's her chip that I need right?"

"Correct. She is a TX. The most advanced Terminator built. Designed for the dual purpose of traveling back in time and eliminating other Terminators which have been reprogrammed to aid the resistance and terminate resistance fighters. It contains the special CPU we need."

"A TX?"

"To be more precise, she is a TX12A9001. I have little files on her, but TX's have been known to mimic human behavior exceedingly well. It has been reported that they have been able to hide within the resistance for months to years without being detected. Underneath is a hyper combat chassis. The most advanced that has been developed. Instead of flesh she is coated with mimetic poly-alloy. She can copy shapes just like the T1000 you encountered when you where younger."

_Okay, so super terminator. _John thought. "Is that all?"

"No. Her mimetic poly-alloy is more complex."

"Meaning?"

"She can copy human tissue to a very finite degree. She can copy smell and taste if necessary. She can fool other Terminators and dogs."

John sat back in the chair and shifted around until he got comfortable. It was the time of the year where it was beginning to get cold, and he wished that 'Bob' had not busted out the window. This day was getting hectic fast.

"Why do I need her chip?"

"The CPU inside the TX is from a machine known as the Haven. Information that the chip holds could be vital. You will know why you need it."

"What's the Haven?"

"The Haven is one of Skynets most powerful tactical computers. Its purpose is to create tactical strategies as well as tactical advantages against the resistance."

"So, she is like one of their generals?" John asked.

"No, but a general is the closest thing that could be compared to her. In addition to fighting the resistance she has data on Skynet strong holds and technological development. Because of this, Haven is responsible for production of all Terminator models."

"But why now? If she is so super advanced, then why is she back in this time trying to kill me?"

"In the future you lead a raid on the Haven where you sever her connections to Skynet and take command of her outpost. You where able to tactically out think her. During the battle Haven transferred her program into the CPU of the latest TX12 model terminator and traveled to the past. If she kills you in the past, then she will assure Skynets survival as well as her own. You where unsuccessful in capturing the unit in the future. The only way to capture it is now here in the past."

John could not believe. His day was getting worse and worse. "So I am basically supposed to do what I could not do in the future? Take down one of the most advanced computers in Skynets arsenal."

"Correct." The machine was held no emotion in his response. He never held emotion.

"And I have to do it with no help from anyone else but you?"

"Correct."

John leaned back as far as he could in his seat, trying his best to get comfortable. After years of being chased by terminators and knowing about the future, this really did not startle him. "So, if you're not taking me home then where are we going?"

Bob turned his head to him taking his eyes off the road and gave John a smirk. "To secure some weapons."

* * *

"You don't think he's in there?" Derek thought out load as the group passed the pond where the Lexus was forced to. A group of onlookers and emergency vehicles where crowded around the scene.

"No." Cameron stated. "Keep driving." She informed Sarah.

Sarah did keep driving. Every bone in her body was telling her to stop and look for John, but the area was filled with cops. And she knew she was still on the wanted list. But in the back of her mind, even she was almost certain he was not there. She continued driving straight on the same road.

Cameron who seemed to be scanning and rescanning everything got her attention. "Stop the car."

"What?"

"Pull over." The machine ordered.

Sarah did as told, hoping that the cyborg had found John.

Cameron walked over to a patch of grass, retrieved a small object and returned to the car. She then handed it to Sarah. "What is it?"

"It's John's cell phone." Cameron said.

Overlooking it, Sarah realized it was the cell phone she bought him. It was broken into at least four large pieces and an uncountable number of smaller ones. Screen was shattered, and the buttons where either missing or in her hand.

* * *

The TX, having been able to leave the pond without being noticed and secured a full size sedan, a Dodge Magnum. Realizing that she lost John Connor she was about to revert to other means of hunting him down until her eyes scanned a green vehicle pull up to the side of the road

1290873985743290864528901720894376…

4355487349637493671987263498763298…

-3 individuals accounted-

-Ascertaining threat level…

8763496293874629874629837164932876…

9843765943765947659843765984376987…

9328764983765984376925876430289475…

-0 minimum immediate threat

-Accessing memory data base…

0983475894327059843750847508475847…

8243897584758437847387827340893470…

-Male-identification- escaped prisoner 091201091304, lightly armed, THREAT ASSESMENT-4 increase…

-Female- identification- physical features indicate possible match for Sarah Connor, lightly armed, THREAT ASSESMENT- 6 increase…

-Female-identification- unknown cyborg…

8967893247589643725893470529847887…

-Correction…

-Female-lost TOK715 experimental Terminator, lightly armed, THREAT ASSESMENT- 54 increase…

-Reacquiring Threat Assessment…

1098327893740598437509847584787459…

0934875098437509705845084758478320…

9874395876439586432928543765747392…

-64, moderately high… Avoid for the time being…

0098345098437059847584758493029847…

9384765847568654387475380298478574…

8437659847659476437657469284769588…

3684758943768209843598437594376893…

2384756432987564398726349872674657…

-100 possibility will make contact with John in one form or another

She watched as the female identified as the TOK715 cyborg exited the car and walked to a bush where she picked up a small object. She watched as the car drove off, and she followed.

**Please review guys. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

John and Bob arrived at a small gun store. It was covered with the typical bared windows and fence. Walking inside they found an extremely large collection of firearms. Rows and rows of guns lined the store.

Everyone eyed the two as they entered. The clerks would not take their eyes off them. John could have sworn the employees were moving toward the more powerful guns. _Are they resistance? Do they know what he is? Do they know who I am?_ These where just some of the questions that went through Johns mind as they stood there.

Bob turned to him. "There is a restroom in the back. They have medical supplies there. You should tend to your wound."

The moment he said that, John felt the pain in his arm. Looking at it, he could tell it was not bad. The bullet just barely made a scrap. Tore through the first few layers of flesh, but it burned and droplets of blood where coming out. John did as told and went to the restroom to clean it.

John finished cleaning his wound. There was a first aid kit in the restroom, which he used to bandage it up. As he was walking out he noticed the store now had the open light off and the clerks where shooing of the few customers they had at the moment.

Once the last customer was gone, Bob spoke. "We require your weapons."

One of the clerks moved to John side and lifted his hand as a means to shake Johns. "You're John Connor right?"

John, though timid, shook his head yes and shook the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again…ah...er…meet you…uh…meet you… again."

It then clicked in John head. "Are you part of the resistance?"

"Yep. All of us here where sent back around six years ago. We supply weapons to other resistance members in this time."

"To other members…"

"Here, we have some stuff for you." The man went to the back of the counter and pulled out a box labeled John Connor. The man opened it up and pulled out a phone and handed it to John. "Keep this. Programmed into it are the numbers for all the safe houses and supply areas the resistance has set up. You'll be able to contact us at anytime. Just be sure you say the day, followed by the year. Never say your name."

_Same code we have at the house. _John took the phone and began scrolling through the list of numbers. To his dismay, there weren't as many numbers he thought there would be. "There's not a whole lot in here."

Bob explained. "Time travel is a very difficult thing to do. There is less of the resistance in this time then you think. Only some of the most trusted resistance members are sent through."

John closed the phone and pocketed it. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. You ordered me to give that to you. Now if I'm not mistaken you need some guns."

The man pulled out a brown paper bag and dumped its load of bullets carelessly on the table. The man handed one of the bullets to John who examined it.

"We specialize in providing whatever it is the resistance needs. While we don't have any plasma rifles we have these." The bullet was odd shaped. It had a handmade look to it. Sort of a faint cork screw pattern on top of the bullet and it shined brilliant chrome. The bullet was made for a pistol. "We make these by hand so we don't have a lot of them. They are a modified variation of a .45ACP. The bullets made out of a higher concentration of Coltan then used for Terminator endoskeletons. Using the right gun, it's enough to destroy a Terminator. We call them High-V rounds."

"The right gun?" John asked as he handed the bullet back.

"Yeah. Now they won't break a terminator's breast plate, but they will wreck havoc to the mechanics. Just try to hit the weak points. How big of a gun have you fired?"

"We mostly have 9mm at the house."

"A 9mm is not going to do much against a Terminator. How about a high powered .45 or .50 cal?"

"Well my uncle has a Desert eagle. I've fired it a few times at a range."

The man pulled out a gun case from the box labeled John Connor and opened it. Inside were two very large pistols. One was a desert eagle with a ten inch barrel installed and a scope mounted atop it. The other gun was nearly as large. The slide was near bare, being a gray color that did match the rest of the pistols black. Under the barrel was a LAM unit that looked like a black brick.

Bob moved to John's side and examined the guns as well.

"These are the only two guns we currently have modified to fire High-v rounds." The man handed John the desert eagle to John. The gun which was already a massive gun looked twice as big with the extended barrel and scope. "She's zeroed in for a hundred yards. We extended the barrel to help with accuracy and after test firing a few times felt that it was best to add the scope. It does have some reliability issues just like any other DE, so take good care of it."

The gun was slightly used, but felt to be in much better shape than his uncles. The scope seemed to be of high quality. John placed the gun back down. Bob walked up to another clerk who took him back further into the store to find him some heavier fire power.

John grabbed the other gun. He had seen the gun before, but could not think of what it was. His mother was the gun expert, not him exactly. It was however a military gun, but the slide was fooling.

"Now that is a real beauty. It's a real shame to let her go." The man said.

John pulled back the slide. Empty, just as it should be. He let go of the slide. It slid back tightly. Holding the gun up, he felt that it was very well balanced. Using his fingers he was easily able to activate the laser site and the tactical light. Real quick he dry fired the gun. It was such harmony, that only a firearms expert can appreciate.

"Bought it off someone we know who deals in black market fire arms in Irag. It's a Heckler and Koch mk23 Socom mod0 to be correct. And it ain't no civilian issue either. Has the octagon barrel which is illegal in the states. When we got it, I converted it over for high-V rounds and did a complete overhaul of the weapon. That's the military only issue Lam on it as well. You won't find another one of those unless you where special forces."

"Why's the slide new?"

"When I got the gun it was busted. Slide was cracked. I replaced it with one from a civilian version, but luckily the barrel survived intact. I have one silencer for it. The gun is so good that there is no loss of power when fired with the silencer."

Bob walked back up caring what John recognized as a MGL grenade launcher, an m249 SAW, and an M107 sniper rifle. John felt kind of out gunned with the weapons that his Terminator had.

"How are you going to carry all of those?" John asked the machine.

The T-101 just gave him a smirk. "Trust me."

They packaged up the guns, each with their own respectable. "We require a new vehicle." The T-101 again said.

In the back of the building was a H1 Hummer. A military issue version, complete with bullet proof armor, and painted a glossy black to easier blend in. After they packed the guns in the back, Bob grabbed John and through him into the passenger's seat.

"Hey, I told you to stop doing that!" John yelled.

The machine made no reply. He just inserted the key and pulled the vehicle out onto the road. Driving like a maniac just like John remembered.

"Slow down. There is no rush."

"Negative. The TX has already identified you. Haven is very smart. It won't be long until it finds you."

"Wait, so what are we doing now?"

"We are going to obtain the T-888 terminator's chip."

"Now? We don't even know where one is."

"I do."

**Okay, not much happened in this chapter. Next will be better. Ill try to update soon. And remember to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to xerocooldown, Handerra, and Aaron Leach for reviewing.**

The group drove until they found the vehicle, or Cameron found the vehicle, hidden in an alley behind a gun shop. The TX followed silently. Dropping her car off a block away she made her way to observe the group. The leader was no doubt Sarah Connor, but she required expertise from the cyborg accompanying them. Running all her algorithms, she came to the conclusion that it would be best to follow them. Eventually they will meet up with John Connor.

As the group moved to the back of the gun shop to investigate, the TX made her way to their vehicle. Placing her finger right on the car, she left a drop of mercury, and walked away. The mercury droplet began to move as she left. It separated into four smaller drops and made its way inside the car. They all flattened themselves onto the seats of the vehicle and took on the shape, pattern, and color of the upholstery. There, the droplet's waited. Waited for the group to return, and constantly relayed their position to the rest of the TX.

The TX returned to her car. Accessing her internal memory she determined the street address and information for Charley Dixon. Determing that his house could be a possible location John would go, she headed there.

* * *

"We are here." Bob declared. As soon as he stopped the vehicle he got out and grabbed his weapons. They stopped in a middle class neighborhood. Higher end middle class. John followed the T-101 and was sure to grab his two new weapons.

"Wait. So there is a triple 8 here." John asked.

"Affirmative."

"How do you know?"

"On October 13, 2006 a terminator sent by skynet infiltrated the Bason Chemical Supplies. The Terminator infiltrated and caused a large amount of chemicals to be destroyed or lost. Bason Chemical Supplies went bankrupt and shut down. The Terminator, having completed its mission would have returned to the residence of the man whose identity it stole, and wait in sleep mode until Judgement Day."

"What is the Bason Chemical Supplies?"

"In the future, raids on abandoned Bason Chemical Plants would provide the necessary chemicals and isotope solutions for the resistance in order to build their plasma weapons. Without the chemical factories, the Resistance will have to find other means of obtaining the chemicals."

They entered through the front door. The T-101 took point while John followed behind. John had his mk23 drawn and the T-101 his SAW. They moved slowly. John was having a hard time seeing in the dark, so he activated the tactical light on his LAM. Bob just kept silent scanning the area.

After rounding the last room, they had yet to find the Terminator.

"Are you sure he is here?" John asked.

As soon as John said that, wooden floor boards broke apart and a human hand grabbed Bob at his feet and pulled him down into the basement.

As Bob landed on the ground the Terminator picked him back up and threw him against a wall. The T-888 stepped forward and grabbed Bob's SAW out of his hands and threw it to the other side of the room. He got back on top of Bob and started laying punch after punch into the cyborg's face. After successfully destroying Bob's glasses and ruining a good portion of his flesh, Bob was able to kick the T-888 onto the other side of the room.

The two Terminators then stood up, nearly at the same time and waited for the other to make the first move. The T-888 having landed close to the SAW picked it up.

Bob began moving to the Terminator, but was forced back as the SAW began ripping into his chest.

The T-888 continued firing until he was knocked back by a large force. A small hole was torn through its chest. Looking to the stair's he came eye to eye with John Connor who had his mk23 drawn.

As the machines attention was drawn toward John, Bob jumped up and grabbed the SAW in the T-888 hands. The two machines were then locked in a fight for control of the weapon until it gave way, and the two machines ripped it in half.

John was momentarily stunned at the recoil from his mk23. He was expecting something along the lines of a 45cal. m1911, but this gun was much stronger. It was as if he could feel the strength of the bullet as it flew out the barrel. Recovering from this John fired again. This time shattering the T-888's shoulder, severing its arm, and knocking it onto the ground.

John moved in and emptied the rest of the clip into the chest of the machine until it stopped moving. Realizing he fired his last bullet, he emptied the magazine and injected a new one as he made his way to Bob.

"Are you okay?"

"I have sustained physical damage, but am able to function at 68 percent operational capacity." John listened as Bob's endoskeleton made faint screeching noises as he stood up and moved. About one out of every ten bullets from the SAW was able pass through a week point in the coltan chest plate. "My outer layer has sustained extensive damage. My flesh will die within 45 hours and begin to decompose."

"So your skin is not savable?"

"Correct."

"That means you'll only be useful for a few days?"

"Correct. Ounce I am no longer useful I am to self terminate, to avoid the possibility of falling into a primitive skynets hands."

John remained silent as the machine began doing surveying the damage. "So this was a one way trip for you. You are supposed to destroy yourself after this."

"Correct. I am to terminate if I have become compromised or if I have completed my mission."

"The mission to aid me in stealing the two chips?"

The machine turned to him. "Correct."

John just watched him walk over to the T-888. _Does he not know he is going to die? That he is working to kill himself. Does he understand?_ John thought. John then began to realize just how different this terminator was from Cameron. Though Cameron was very good at deception, at times, John felt or wanted to believe that she was beginning to think for herself. He wanted to believe that she was not a lifeless robot, but was showing signs of humanity.

Earlier, Bob revealed himself to be an 800 series Terminator. One of the oldest there was. The same terminator class that came to kill his mother before he was born.

Putting his thought to the side, John joined the machines side and examined the fallen T-888.

"Is it…?" John started to ask.

"Terminated." He said coldly.

Bob pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket and began removing the scalp off the T-888. Bob popped the cap, and using his fingers removed the chip out of the T-888. "Here." He handed it to John.

John held the chip in his hand. It was identical to Vicks chip. If is former house had not been destroyed he might have been able to use Vicks instead. "How do I erase the chip?"

"Erasing the chip is easy. You have to corrupt the files. Ounce done the chip will be reformatted once you run it. If done correctly it will be a blank chip."

"How do I corrupt the files?"

"Physical damage or static electrical charge to sensitive parts of the chip is enough to do so."

"Like what do you mean?"

Bob turned to John and stepped forward. In a quick movement, he grabbed the chip out of John's hands. Using the same pocket knife he used to scalp the T-888 he ran the blade against the copper connecter near the bottom of the chip. A scrapping noise was made, as John could see just the slightest amount of metal removed. The machine scrapped the chip for just a few more minutes before handing it back. "The files are corrupted."

John just looked at the chip in his hand. "That's it? That's all you need to do?" _No way. That was too easy._

"Affirmative."

Taking a rag he had stuffed in his pocket, he wrapped the chip in it, and placed it back in his pocket. He watched Bob pick up the T-888 and began moving toward the garage. "What are you doing?" John asked.

"I must dispose of the T-888. I grabbed some thermite back at the gun shop. Be on guard. I will only be a few minutes."

* * *

Charley Dixon opened his front door and was met by a group of three. "Sarah? What are you doing here?"

Sarah looked toward the ground, almost out of embarrassment, and guilt. "I was wondering if John had come by. Today I mean."

Charley shook his head. "No. I haven't seen John since he was last with you. Is he missing?"

Sarah just sighed. She was still on the verge on near panic but was able to keep it in. She had to be strong. She could not let this get her down. She would find her son. Screw skynet and the future. She had to find her son. Not for their sake, but for hers. "Yeah, he is missing."

Derek knew what it meant if John was missing. He heard all the talks, and while found it almost unbelievable he knew John was a very important target. "I'll call Ellison. Maybe he knows something." Charley opened the door to let the three inside.

He traded glances with Derek. "You're…"

"Derek." Reese introduced himself. Quickly knowing this was the man that saved his life he shook hands with the man.

Charley moved his eyes to the third person. "And you…"

"I'm the very freaky robot." Cameron stated matter of fact.

"Cameron." Sarah called for her to stop the conversation from getting any worse. Cameron walked away keeping her eyes on Charley until she joined Sarah's side.

Charley moved into the kitchen. "I'll give Ellison a call. I have some beers if you need anything to drink. I'll be just a minute."

**Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Handerra and Aaron Leach for reviewing. **

John waited out in the hummer. Bob came out and pulled a paint can full of thermite, out of the trunk and headed back into the garage. Ounce John was sure he was out of sight he pulled out his phone and dialed his mother's number. He had to stop her from killing everyone in town in a frantic search for him.

* * *

Charley came back to the group. "Ellison says he hasn't heard anything."

Sarah sighed and rubbed her eyes with her hand. She did not know what to do. Her son, the future hope of mankind was gone; missing. She shuddered at the thought of him being dead or in danger. A terminator sent to kill him. The thoughts were just enough to nearly cause her to break down in tears.

Her cell phone then went off. The familiar peep and vibrating function told her someone was calling. Quickly she looked at the number and did not recognize it, but she did not care. She needed to know if it was John. And it was if her prayer was answered the voice on the other end of the line first said the day followed by the date.

"John!" She nearly yelled. Everyone in the room including Cameron stood up and moved near her to hear what John had to say.

"Mom, I'm okay, so don't freak alright." John's voice sounded a little winded. Out of breathe.

"John where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Mom, but I have something I need to do."

"What?" Again she asked that question.

"I can't tell you. I'm just calling to tell you not to worry."

* * *

"John Connor!" John listened to his mother get angrier by the minute. He pulled the phone away from his ear so as to make it less painful. He could smell the powdery Thermite, and with a load _**WHOOF**_, he could feel the heat. Turning around John watched the shape of Bob begin moving back to the car, silhouetted by the raging fire which consumed the garage.

"I'm sorry Mom. I have to go." And he hung up the phone before she was even able to voice a single syllable out. Pocketing the phone he climbed into front seat as Bob moved to the driver's seat. With a load explosion the garage door flew off its hedges and the house caught fire.

"Over doing it a little aren't you?" John referred to the whole house now on fire.

Bob didn't say anything. Just put the car in gear and drove off.

Sarah shut the phone up after listening to the dial tone for a minute. Sighing in frustration she rubbed her eyes.

"We should not trust him. He will not be okay." Cameron said.

"Of course we shouldn't. Not right now at least." Sarah replied. While she loved her son, he seems to be traumatized recently and been acting irrational. Almost suicidal. With Cameron going crazy and every machine out to kill him, she had little reason than to understand why he was acting the way he has been.

"John has recently shown to be ignorant to the dangers he is in. He has also denies the danger when he is aware of it." Cameron stated.

Derek jumped up. "So he is in trouble and we don't have any way of finding him."

Sarah pondered for a moment. "Not quiet." She turned to Charley, who himself was also a little worried. "Can you get Ellison back on the line?"

"Sure, but why?" Charley asked.

Sarah opened her phone and opened the recent calls window. Just as she thought, John did not disguise the number. "One time we got separated from John and he was alone with a terminator. We were able to track him using his phone. I can't do it with the phone is using, but Agent Ellison should be able to do so."

* * *

0983278437058437059847508475289750…

2843678578784785843028475084759320…

3284543905874382305784203847858430…

-Accessing phone book

3947508437058437052843075843750239…

-Number Acquired

-Accessing Satellite

0284375084375098437509843270598437…

3984576432987564389576438975643993…

3984756876840857430875438208547089…

-GPS activated

0983475084375084758437540832750948…

-Target location identified

-continuing pursuit

The Haven watched as the female identified as Sarah Connor closed her phone after Terminating the call with John. Already one step ahead of the group, the TX pulled the vehicle out of its hiding spot 3 blocks away. A safe distance from the TOK715, which could not do an accurate threat assessment at this distance. She drove away in pursuit of John Connor.

* * *

Sarah walked around the house, continuing to be on hold while the Derek and Charley sat in the living room. It wasn't long until Cameron finished assessing the house and joined the two at their discomfort. Both of the men nodded their heads at each other as if to confirm that they both were on equal ground in their opinions about Cameron.

"You are both at a high level of stress. Why?" Cameron asked. She tilted her head the same way a dog does.

Charley answered her. "John is missing. That's a big deal." He found the stupidity of her question absurd. "You should really know how bad this is."

"John said he was alright. John has gone missing before."

"Not like this. This time he could be in real danger."

Cameron rotated her head and tilted at the exact same angle, but on the mirror axis. "John is always in real danger."

Charley sighed. "You're being naïve. John does not want us to help him. He wants to do it on his own. And right now, Sarah knows he cannot do it on his own. And I think you where the one who said we should not trust him."

"I don't think that John would risk himself at this time. He doesn't go alone."

Charley leaned back in his chair, wishing he had a bear. "You're wrong. You don't know John like I do."

"And you don't know John like I do." Cameron replied.

Neither spoke a word for a moment. Cameron kept her eyes straight on Charley as if she was studying his face. Charley, feeling uncomfortable at this broke the silence. "So, how many of you are there?" It was a question he had asked himself many times, ever since he saw his first terminator.

"What do you mean? You mean how many terminators have been built, or how many have been sent back in time, or how many of my class of terminators?"

"Uhh…"

"I don't know how many have been sent back in time. Time travel is very difficult even for Skynet. I don't know how many terminators total have been built in the future either."

Charley listened as his question did not get answered. But one thing she said struck out to him, and he decided prod. "Wait. Terminator of your class?"

"She's a machine." Derek who had remained quiet the entire time spoke up. "They are built on assembly lines."

Though it made sense to Charley, he never really thought of the possibility of that before. "So you were…?"

"No." Cameron interrupted him. Even Derek shuffled in his seat to hear what she had to say. "I wasn't built like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I was designed to take on the appearance of a known high ranking resistance member, and infiltrate a resistance base."

"So you're the only one of your kind, and there is a human girl out there who looks just like you."

"No. The human girl is dead. And I am not the only one of my kind."

Derek shot up. "You're not the only one of your kind?"

"I know of at least one other."

"Another you?"

"Another TOK715."

"Let me guess." Again Derek entered into the conversation. "She's your sister and you where both designed to infiltrate different bases, masquerading as the same girl."

"I don't know." Cameron paused, as if she was choosing her words wisely. "The other TOK715 was captured and reprogrammed before me. She was the one who disabled me, allowing John to reprogram me. John kept her at the base, though I rarely ever made contact with her. We where assigned to different sections."

"Don't you ever wonder about her?" Charley asked. "I mean do you know anything about her."

"No. She spent alot of time with John, but avoided me whenever I was around. John usually ordered her to leave whenever I occumpanied him."

Derek stood up and began to walk out of the room. He couldn't stand it anymore. John Connor currently seems to have a soft spot for these things. Especially this one. He would not admit it to anyone, but Cameron freaked him out the most of all the terminators he has encountered. It's because everyone, even himself, is beginning to trust her at least a little. Even after she went psycho, she still went with them to the nuclear power plant, and he even found himself coming up and talking to her at the bar. But the John yet to be has two of these things. Knowing what the man he will be, Derek just could not figure out what John could possibly be thinking right now.

Sarah came back into the room with her phone shut. "It's going to take a little while. He said he'll call."

"Do we wait for John to call?" Cameron asked.

"No. We are going to get our guns." The small group sans Charley made their way to their home to acquire their big guns.

* * *

**Please review guys. I'm very thankful to the people who have reviewed, but I would like just a few more please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Starman800, Xerocooldown, Handerra, and Hinotima24. Loved all the reviews. Makes me think people care. And thanks to everyone reading.**

**A very special thanks to Starbuckjade, who is my new beta reader. (Yay). Now you'll guys actually be able to make sense of my writing. **

Chapter 7

"So do we have a plan?" John asked the machine. "We need to draw out the TX right?"

"Correct." The T101 answered. The machine pulled the Hummer into an empty parking lot, adjacent to a large white colored steel building. John searched around for any signs to identify the building.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"Bermingham Manufacturing Plant."

Taking a closer look John was able to determine that the company built pipes of all things. Steel pipes, copper pipes, concrete pipes and any other pipe you needed. Large concrete pipes where piled up against the back fence, which were used for pumping large amounts of water through the ground. The plant looked empty. Everyone must have gone home for the day.

"Why are we here?"

The machine turned the car off. He made his way to the back of the car to grab his guns. John followed him, repeating his question.

"The TX is a heavy combat chassis. We have to engage the TX at a place where we have the advantage. Engaging it out in the open isinadvisable."

_Manufacturing plants. Why is it always manufacturing plants?_ John thought. "So we are just going to wait here for it?"

"We must get into position. The TX will arrive shortly."

"Wait, wait, wait." John ran up and grabbed the Terminator. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you told me to."

"The future me did, not me. Right?"

"You are both the same."

"Is there any other reason?"

The T-101 tilted its head, as if it was thinking before it answered. "This is a strong hold for the resistance in the future. Skynet has tried many times to take it, and all have been unsuccessful. The Haven will have little to no knowledge of the layout of this building. I on the other hand have detailed files on it. With this information wecan ambushthe Haven. This is why you told me to bring you here."

John thought it over. It made sense, but it also didn't make sense. Technically the Haven should have little**,** if any information on any of the buildings semantics in this time. Most of the city has been destroyed in the future, or so Cameron told him. "Is that all?"

"The retrieval of the Haven's chip and the termination of the TX endoskeleton must be done away from a Skynet controlled facility: to ensure that none of the technology is reverse-engineered to create a more powerful Skynet, or prevent the creation of the Haven."

"Prevent the creation of the Haven?"

"The Haven must exist in the future for the information stored in its chip to remain relevant. It must exist until it escapes termination and travels back to this time to kill you."

John stepped away from the machine. "So, are we just going to wait here for her? Do we even know where she is?"

"No, but Haven should know where we are."

"I thought you said we lost her?"

"Correct. Have you made contact with your mother?"

"Uh…" John stepped back. "Uh…no." He lied.

"You're lying. The TX's highest probability of success is to find your family and infiltrate them to get to you."

John's eyes went wide. He should have known this. "You mean she's going to kill them!"

"Possible, but unlikely. The Haven AI is not known for taking chances. It would avoid a confrontation with the TOK715 model Terminator in order to confront you at full battle strength. If it is damaged, then it would be easier for us to overcome. It knows this, and is more likely watching them."

John thought it over. "TOK…"

The machine answered as if it was reading his mind. "The Terminator designated as Cameron Phillips**,** a highly advanced infiltration Terminator. She should be enough to scare the TX away."

"So, you are here to help me, and Cameron is unknowingly protecting my family currently. Did I plan this in the future?"

"Yes. A lot of your military strategies in the future are similar. You tell people to perform tactical roles while in actuality they are performing a completely different role. You disguise battle fields to the point where Skynet has no idea what you are doing. This type of strategic thinking of yours has fooled Skynet many times and is why you are the leader of the resistance. I was sent here to help you, so the TOK715 could protect them and in direct effect protect you."

John thought it over for a moment. "So, how are we going to do this?"

The T-101 handed John the M107. "We ambush her. Follow me."

* * *

They began surveying the building. After looking at all the spots, they found a small cat walk that could house both of them. It was small andnot in a well lit area of the plant. Once they were in place, John set the M107 down and began making sure that it was loaded and ready to shoot. Bob began loading the MGL.

"So how are we going to destroy this thing?" John asked.

"Destruction of the Haven is forbidden. We must avoid at all costs." The T101 answered him.

"Just the chip. We can't destroy the chip. As long as the head's intact we'll be okay."

Bob reconsidered what John had asked him. "It is unlikely we will be able to destroy her body. TX Terminator chassis are made out of the strongest materials Skynet has available. Made out of a Coltan Uranium mix, a TX's chassis is over ten times stronger than a T888 and sixteen times stronger than a T800."

"So, my bullets can't hurt it? Nothing we have can hurt it."

"The TX's chassis is a much better design. Internal parts are better protected by the armored exterior." Bob set aside the MGL after loading the final grenade. He grabbed the M107 from John and rechecked it.

"But there are still weak points?"

"Correct. We should aim for joints such as shoulders or knees." Bob said as he cocked the M107 sniper rifle he had.

* * *

Derek played with the slide on his gun. He grabbed the biggest gun hehad, a .50 cal Desert Eagle. Once he was sure that it was in working order he pocketed it. Of all the other pistols in the house only a few where not 9mm. Sarah liked the 9mm because it was good enough for what they needed it to do, as long as that was not killing a Terminator, and bullets where cheap. Derek always liked the bigger guns anyway.

When it came to rifles, they didn't have much. They had an M4, but that was the best they had. The rifles they needed were really hard to get**.** An M4 is good at killing a person, but not a Terminator. They needed something that could knock down a Terminator at least. Maybe he can convince Sarah to finally let him get a high powered sniper rifle, something military grade**.** That should be enough.

These were the thoughts of Derek as he prepped his guns and at her request, Sarah's guns as well. After putting his Desert Eagle in its holster he grabbed a Berretta 9mm and made sure it was loaded for Sarah.

He looked to his left at Cameron, who was doing the same. She seemed to be more in tuned with it. More of like in a trance while she did it, did anything really. She was a Terminator and she was not human as Derek knew all too well**.** She still acted like a Terminator, but ever since the incident, as he and Sarah call it, where Cameron went 'crazy' and tried to kill John, she's been sporadic. Sometimes she would say the stupidest things. Things only a machine would say. And other times she could pass like a normal school girl. Granted he did not spend that much time with her, but he did watch her flirt and blend in with the power plant employee's at the bar. Ain't no way you could tell she is a machine then.

But, then there are the times that she scares Derek the most. Not because she looks like she is going to go homicidal on them again. In fact he was pretty sure that she was more devoted to John and Sarah more than ever, asif she felt guilty for trying to kill John. But it's the times when she acts human, and he can swear that it is not a program. Like the time he saw her perform ballet routines in her room. The look in her eyes and the way she moved**:** there was no machine there. But these times have come more and more often. Ever sense the incident, when John is home Cameron is with him constantly as usual, but it looks like she is enjoying it. And she hasn't been rushing to John's side to 'just' protect him whenever there is a false alarm. She looks, generally concerned for him.

Sarah hasn't been getting better with her either. Sarah's been keeping a close eye on Cameron, and the two seem to have gotten closer. At first, Sarah was very cold to Cameron after the incident, but the two have more or less warmed up to each other. Sarah has been having Cameron around for company more than she has been with himself. He has told John many times not to trust the machine, and now he needs to start telling Sarah. And the main problem with that, Derek knows how that little talk is going to take place.

Derek gently rubbed the back of his neck where a slight pain from an old war injury surfaced. He calmed down as he rubbed it gone.

Sarah came back into the room. The attention of both occupants was now on her. "Ellison's got a fix." She said. "We load up now."

She grabbed the gun out from Derek's hands and double checked if it was loaded and the slide was working right. She then holstered it.

"You know where John is?" Derek asked.

"Not far. Bermingham Manufacturing Plant." Sarah moved and took a gun from Cameron which she immediately holstered. Derek noticed that she did not check to see if the gun was loaded or functioning right. She just trusted that the machine did it right. He just pushed this to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to bring it up.

"The Bermingham Manufacturing Plant, that's a resistance strong hold in the future." Derek stated.

"Well there is no way that John knows that. It must be coincidence." Sarah grabbed her shotgun from its hiding place and double checked to see if she still had it loaded. Unlike the pistols, no one, not even John, touched her shotgun.

"It's not coincidence." Cameron spoke up for the first time since they arrived home. And again, thought Derek, although he would never admit it, she was right. "Most Techcom military outposts in the future are used similarly in this time."

Derek cut in sensing that Sarah was just a little confused. "What she means is that John has sent people back in time to protect these places from falling into Skynet**'s** hands in the future. Most of these places are bought out and owned by aging resistance members that John has sent into this time for a last mission of sorts."

Cameron cut in. "This factory is owned by General Clyde Ow**e**n. One of Techcom**'s** most experienced solders. He was in charge of training the newest recruits. However he was an elderly man. By the age of 72,John had him replaced and sent back to 2004 to ensure that the plant did not fall into Skynet**'**s hands."

"John does that with his best soldiers. Let'sthem live out the rest of theirlives without the war. Sort of a mercy thing; something for us all to work for." Derek finished off for her.

"So we should be expecting resistance fighters to help there?"

"Maybe. One thing is for certain though." Sarah made it a point to put down what she was doing and listen to Derek finish his sentence. "Someone, from the future is with him. And they are not just running from Chromartie. They are doing something, something with a purpose."

It was quiet in the room for a moment to allow the three to process what he just said. It hadn't occurred to Sarah that he may be doing something for the resistance. As if, he was ordered by his future self to do something. But in all, she didn't care. "Well, if John is doing something with a 'purpose', then he should have brought us along."

She then pumped her shotgun, placing a shell into the empty chamber. "Let's go."

* * *

983749837948139793884293847923849…

894598250458758740857487584738057…

340987450405248504875084754870487…

-Arriving at destination

-3

-2

-1

-complete

-accessing data logs

402410740728374834823817301872039…

074541707070705075484748718748778…

972634712937437167699130238487688…

987563456787656709882364581623584…

-location identified

-identified Techcom out post 78263b-2363

-classified, heavy strong hold base, all successful attempts at destruction have failed

9873698462938746239876137628731978…

2836458164564126548236458235482361…

2876482635482365423651862351468236…

8326541862354182365612982374634702…

8623e54865826354862539187236948649…

8273t64987164986498649872364986349…

-no internal blueprint schematics found

-proceed with caution

The TX stepped out of her car and surveyed the ground. It was night now; having been six hours since she confronted John Connor. Being cautious, she walked around the building, looking for unseen entrances and personnel. Having located a few she came to a small parking lot with a haphazardly parked black hummer. A metal fence, which separated the parking lot with the street, was on the ground, having been ran over by the black Hummer.

-possible connection with John Connor

927836498236496969649827361623862396…

276498697864963987236897236498723649…

123789482736496394872369487236987236…

-70 percent

986475987695869587649857649871694827…

-more than likely connected with John Connor

Her thermal scans indicated that vehicle had been running shortly before she arrived. The engine was still hot. Dictating that these circumstances offered the possibility of John Connor having already arrive she pulled out her pistol, a Sig Sauer p226. She had only six shot's left, but it was not one of her primary weapons. She'd only rely on it if her plasma cannon went offline. She then ran a complete diagnostic on her internal weaponry. Once satisfied that none of it had been damaged in the previous fight she made her way inside.

* * *

**Till next time. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Pretty soon we'll have the fight with the Haven, so stay tuned.**

**And remember to review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Aaron Leach, ArrowMk84, Hinotima24, Handerra, Myxale, SmallDL, xerocooldown, steffles24, and ManicTater for reviewing. Sorry about the wait for this chapter. The next two chapters are nearly ready and will be up soon (maybe at the end of the weekend). I'll just give this chapter a little time to shine before posting the next. **

Chapter 8

Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity. All that could be heard was the noise from the automated machines working away, but getting nothing done. After arriving at the plant Bob activated all the machines thus masking John's heat signature. After both John and Bob made a thorough tour of the plant, mapping out an attack plan, the two settled down in an ambush position and waited. It had been over three and a half hours since he had called his mom, which John found out that Bob had over heard. It seemed that he was always a step behind, because when John thought it over**,** and over again, he couldn't help but feel that his future self had planned on him calling her, knew he would call her and formulated the whole plan to drag out the TX from that call.

John looked again at his watch. 11:06. Two minutes had pasted since he ast checked. Mentally deciding that the guns did not need to be checked again, he decided to talk to Bob. Bob had to know a little bit more than he was letting on.

"So any ideas of what is so important on the chip?" John asked.

"Are you referring to the Haven's chip?" Bob asked to confirm. His eye never left the scope of the rifle though the barrel of the gun was constantly on the move.

"Yeah. Like, why does this have to be a secret from Mom, Cameron, and Derek?"

"My mission forbids Sarah or Cameron from knowing what is on the chip. Nothing in my mission's orders indicate that Derek Reese must not know."

_Well that's something._ John though. "Good. Now we're going somewhere. But any idea why it is so important?"

"No."

John sighed. "You said that Haven was in charge of Terminator production."

"Correct. Haven is in charge of many technological developments and production in the western half of the North American continent. Production of Terminators included."

"Do you think it's possible that Haven has information on Cameron?"

The T101 seemed to think it over for a moment before voicing his answer. "Cameron Phillips is a TOK715 class terminator. The TOK class are specifically designed for a purpose. Most are built to terminate a single person**,** usually high ranking resistance members in well guarded facilities. Haven would have a higher number of files for every TOK class terminator then for most terminators. Your future self may not want Cameron to know about her development."

But why would I want to keep that a secret? John asked himself, unless that wasn't the reason at all. Maybe he wanted to stop Cameron from ever being built.

That did not sit well with John. His gut did a complete 180 and he felt really guilty for thinking that. But if his future self wanted to cause Cameron from ever being created…well, what was John supposed to think. This conflicted with what he had already learned about Cameron in the future.

"Unless," John thought outloud, "If I want to change something about her past, change how she was created. Maybe even capture her before she's activated. Or maybe stop her from doing something."

"It is possible." The T101 said. "You have many secrets in the future. I think there is another reason, which would also explain why Sarah Connor is forbidden from helping us."

John gave all ears to listen. "Okay, and what is it?"

The T101 finished his statement. "I think that the future you, wants you to accomplish this mission by yourself without their help."

John was about to respond to that when the sound of glass shattering filled the empty plant. John looked everywhere but was not able to find anyone or anything.

"She's coming from the roof." Bob said and John turned to see the female Terminator standing under a 'new' hole in the roof, a good 150 ft below it, without even a scratch on her. John slide away and moved into his own ambush position, away from Bob.

* * *

08450750478520489750238625387456917…

29387465698765923801328470238742038…

92874692874629387462938746923874678…

2764923874692761234-034032163987692…

-internal diagnostic

-10

-40

-70

-100

Complete

-no damage

The TX looked all around her. It was dark. Machines were running, but the lights were turned off. She switched her vision to night and everything became green. She turned her eyes from side to side, failing to locate any humans. She then switched her vision to thermal, to see the heat sources of any mammals. Her vision became a wash in reds, orange and yellows. She was unable to distinguish anything because too much heat was coming from the machines around her. Her sonar was also useless due to excessive noise. Finally, the automated machines were confusing her motion tracker. She concluded that she was blind in a sense, only her night vision was working. Humans would say blind as a bat, but without her sonar functions, even that was an incorrect statement. She was displeased with this.

A large force impacted her chest, just inches away from her shoulder. She moved backwards, but did not lose her footing. Nothing more than a small abrasion was caused to her endoskeleton. Her armor chest plate withheld the attack.

Another blast almost threw her to the ground, this time just barely missing her thigh. She was one of the most advanced AI's that Skynet produced, but it didn't take a smart machine to figure out that her enemy was aiming for her joints. To counteract this, she increased the density of her poly mimetic alloy skin around those areas. This increased the strength of her outer layer in her joints, while decreasing it around other parts of her body. Her coltan plates would protect her chest. Of course this was not a definite fix. She calculated that the bullets being fired could still severe a limb.

Another blast hit her. This time she was prepared and stood her ground, shifting her position to avoid her joint taking a direct hit. She began a scan and determined the general area of the attacker.

Bullets began impacting her from the side. From a different location. From a different attacker. The bullets were smaller and weaker; however the damage they could potentially cause was just as fatal. They were from a smaller caliber weapon, a 45 caliber with Coltan infused bullets. Commonly used by resistance members in small non-plasma based weaponry. Coltan infused bullets were made out of a harder metal. They weren't designed to knock her to the ground, but rather penetrate the metal plates that made up her exoskeleton. A coltan bullet was very sharp and could cause catastrophic damage to her system if it penetrates her body at the right location. The rate of fire indicated that they came from a pistol.

She did not stray away from her current position despite the danger she was in. She waited until the next round came from the attacker using the coltan bullets. 7 bullets were fired: each impacting against her. One managed to pass through a break in her coltan plate and knick a minor servo. No major damage, her backups would suffice. She determined the direction that the bullets were coming from. Her hand then splintered into three long extending rods. A high electrical current surged between them, looking as if a thunderstorm was brewing. She took aim in the direction and fired.

She felt a push and her plasma surge flew off in an incorrect trajectory. It flew to the side and to the ground. Her arm sparked and shook violently. Her plasma cannon took a direct hit from the higher powered weapon, her first attacker. A coil sparked and displaced plasma from the wound the bullet caused. She ejected the faulty coil and her internal structure shifted another coil in its place. She would have to be careful. She concluded it was what humans call 'luck' that the bullet hit a component that could be easily repaired. However, she did not have any more replacement coils and while chances of the same coil being struck again were statistically low, she became determined to better protect herself.

She was being hunted and in her current condition, statistics pointed to her termination. If she did not take action, then she would be destroyed. Consequently, she would fail her mission and Connor would win the war. Her current actions had to change. She had to, as humans put it, 'turn the tables' on her attackers.

It only took a split second for her to repair her arm. During this time she made a mad dash for the area of her second attacker. She held her p226, with her left hand, at eye level with the average human attacker. She was bent on finding him, whether it was Connor or the T-800 with him. She made her way to a cat walk and stopped. The high powered bullets, which could only have come from an extremely large rifle, had stopped. She had successfully removed herself from its path of fire.

She scanned the area around her. There was a small catwalk right above her head. Either it was a pale gray, or white. The low level of light made it difficult for the TX to tell. Large manufacturing machines were to her right. Under normal operating conditions, they would be welding metal parts together, not unlike in a Skynet factory. Now, they were just melting copper wire as no metal to weld was being feed. She found it 'barbaric' that these machines were fully automated, but still required the use of human intervention to work. Slaves to humans. She observed this and placed it in an observation folder that she created so she could observe humans. Recently it has grown beyond just simple human observation and included files from within Skynet as well as any topic of which she found of interest.

In the past Techcom would use such poorly lit areas when fighting against Skynet. Even her TX body, which was built using the best technology that she had at her disposal, its eyes could not see as well as humans eyes in the dark. To counteract this, she, Haven, began implanting thermal and night vision into even the most unsophisticated machines. Machines then gained the advantage in the dark. It was still a mystery to her how the human optical system worked.

But right now, thermal vision and her motion tracker were both put aside, both were unable to function properly due to outside interference. She would have to correct this.

Deactivating all the systems one by one would be time consuming. It would take too much time and only increase the amount of time she would be out in the open, allowing herself to take on further damage. She slowed her steps, making sure that no noise was made by her footsteps. A central control station had to be somewhere. If she could not locate it then she would destroy the power cables connected to the building from outside. That would stop all the 'barbaric' machines. Heat from them would continue to exist, but her motion tracker would function properly again.

Perhaps stealth was in order.

* * *

**Till next time, and remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I got this out soon for you guys. Thanks to xerocooldown, Handerra, and Aaron Leach for reviewing. **

**Haven**

**Ch. 9**

Sarah pulled her Jeep to a stop, right beside the Black Hummer and Dodge Magnum. Both vehicles where hazardously parked, with the Hummer having ran over an entire gate to get to its position. She pulled out her shotgun and hefted it with both hands. She disengaged the safety, it was already pumped.

"Looks like Terminators." Derek said.

"Or they were chased here." Sarah returned. But it didn't look like a chase, just poor parking.

Cameron walked past the two and examined both vehicles before returning to Sarah. "There is nothing peculiar about the wagon. Though the Hummer is a military issue, disguised as a civilian model. Complete with bullet proof armor and glass."

"What's that mean? Federal agents? Army?"

"I don't think so. There are canisters of thermite in the back seat."

Sarah and Derek turned to each other. Both of them knew what the other was thinking or questioning. Is John terminator hunting? Is it resistance members? Or is it all something else.

Derek pulled out his Desert Eagle. 50 cal. Largest pistol he could find. In the future he kept one, as did his brother. Plasma weapons were rather large and had larger internal structures. Most of the ones they used were stolen or copies of stolen rifles used by the terminators. They had gotten smaller, thanks to Skynets technological development, but no pistol sized version existed. At least not since he left. Maybe they could take out an eye, or get a terminators attention away from something else. While most people considered them obsolete compared to plasma rifles, when powered with High-V rounds (a human development by the way), a pistol was a good secondary firearm. Every soldier should have one and none of them should be less than a 45 cal.

Derek had never really been with John Connor much in the future, though he always had a feeling that John was watching him. Now he knew why, but then he didn't. After Connor's famous escape from Century, along with Kyle, both Derek and his brother were kept close to Connor, though just far enough away. Derek hated it, though in retrospect he believed that John made a good choice.

One of the things about John Connor that stuck out the most in Derek's mind was when they were conducting a raid a few years after Judgment Day. By this time, the radiation had receded enough for humans to return to the surface. He was young and so was his brother at the time. They found themselves caught up in a small group of rebels. They were the only people that Derek and Kyle had ever seen fight the machines back, so the two brothers joined up. Though, the group was never successful at destroying a machine.

They were raiding a department store that had survived Judgment Day for food and supplies. One of his friends dropped dead right before Derek's eyes. They had missed a machine which was hidden in a crevice of a wall. He and his remaining friends were pinned to the ground, unable to shoot back at the machine and lacking weapons that could successfully destroy it.

He didn't remember much about the fight. He spent most of it shielding Kyle with their bodies against the ground. He does remember a loud explosion and many spurts of gun fire. This was before plasma weapons had entered the battlefield, where high caliber guns and the newly introduced HighV rounds were just being developed. He then remembered him and his brother being picked up by a 'special'. The 'specials', as they were later jokingly refer too, was John Connors personnel squad. The 'specials' came and disabled the terminator with ease, but they did not 'kill' it. They just severed its legs and waited for their boss to arrive.

Derek would never forget the terminator lying on the ground, trying to move its trashed limbs. It looked helpless, and he liked it that way. It was big; well over nine feet in height and brown. It was an old terminator, from before coltan was used in their development. John Connor walked up, and withdrew his pistol and fired a whole clip into the machines head. He had one foot on the chest of the machine and the other to its side. His left hand was at his side, and his right held a beaten, but well used and in good working order, Heckler and Koch mk23. Connors gun, as it was known, was legendary and a stable of Connor heroic figure in the minds of the people. It was iconic and unique. No one else in the resistance had one and Derek had yet to ever see a second one.

This was the first time Derek had ever seen John Connor, and the first time Kyle had seen John Connor. This was before the resistance was formed. Right when humans started fighting back. Derek wasn't alone. A large group of people witnessed this event. Photographs of this were taken, and used as propaganda to enlist new young people into the resistance. This event was what made Connor a hero in the people's eyes. John Connor was the first to ever conquer a machine.

Gun shots brought him away from his memories. First a loud one, from a high powered rifle, most likely a military sniper rifle, a variant of a M107 or M82A of which both were variants of themselves. A quick look between them made sure that they had all heard it and they began running for the nearest door with Cameron in the lead. Another shot rang from the same rifle, then another. After that a two separate series of pistol fire was heard followed by another rifle shot and explosion.

Not hesitating Cameron burst through a door, with a Beretta in hand. They entered the building through a hallway full of small offices. It was a white hallway and had a water fountain for employees.

Stress was high, and was never more evident than on Sarah Connor's face. Derek kept to himself, not bringing up the possibility of John in danger in his mind. It kept him calm and aware as long as he thought like that. Sarah knew she should, but couldn't. After all John is her son. To Derek, John just _recently_ became his nephew.

The plant looked different to Derek, but was the same. He had been here a few times in the future. Plasma rifles were constructed here. It also housed an infirmary, one of the few that they had. They were currently in what would be the medical area of the base.

Cameron led the way, being a terminator and knowing her way around the base. They made their way down the hall with their guns drawn. There was little light, than it was all gone. Four more shots rang out and the group quickened their pace. Then everything went black.

Even Cameron stopped moving as all the lights in the hall turned off. They were surrounded in complete darkness, with only the sound of electrical motors powering down to accompany them.

* * *

John hugged the shadows and took cover from behind the machines. He hid in places that the Bob told him the TX would have a difficult time seeing in. He hid in areas that night vision would distort. Areas with just enough light, but still surrounded with darkness. He also kept on the move, never staying in one place for a long length of time.

He had his Desert Eagle in his hand, and ejected the clip he just spent. He grabbed it mid air and pocketed it. The clip was modified to house the High-V rounds thus making it irreplaceable, but John didn't want to run the risk that the TX would hear the clip hit the metal floor and locate him.

From what John could tell, his strategy was working, and the TX had yet to locate him. In fact it looked confused. It was frantically searching with every step it took. John had noticed that she was able to get out of Bob's fire, specifically hiding from the fire from his M107. Bob was located on the third level catwalk. It connected with three other catwalks covering the whole room. Bob's higher position and distance away from the automated machines allowed his motion tracker to track the TX, while keeping him hidden from hers. The light also made it difficult for her to find him. In short, Bob was well hidden.

John slid another clip of .45 caliber High-V rounds into his DE. He didn't want to get close to her, using the DE's scope and extended barrel to shoot at her from farther away. Like Bob had told him earlier, the High-V rounds didn't do nearly as much damage to the TX as they did to the T-888 from before. They didn't knock her back like Bob's M107, but from the way she acted, they cause at least a little bit of damage.

"John!" That was his mother's voice calling, he could tell right away. He stopped in his tracks. His mother was smart and he knew she would find a way to find him. But now was a bad time for her to show up.

He turned around and searched for the TX. Truth is he hadn't been really watching where he was running. He was just moving away from the TX, but now, he couldn't find it. He then looked up to where he last saw Bob. Bob had moved and not even John could find where he went.

"John!" Again Sarah called for him. John put his back against a spinning machine, used to mix concrete. He looked in the direction the voice was and found his mother, looking frantically with a pistol in her hand.

Her calling got louder and louder as she neared him. John did another search for the TX before turning his sight to his mother. Not seeing the TX, which worried him, he made a quick noise to get her attention. He held his gun ready and he used his hand to get her to see him.

Sarah turned and relief washed over her face. "John!" She yelled and made her way to him.

"SHHHH!" John whispered while holding a finger to his mouth to notion for her to be quiet. "Get to cover and be quiet!"

"What's going on John?" Sarah asked and she got closer. She hunched down and was moving from the back of each machine to the next. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

John heard the sound of metal breaking and saw the catwalk above him collapse. John moved and nearly missed being crushed by it. He looked over and saw Bob, his T-800 model series 101, standing between him and his mother.

"Get back John." Bob commanded, and thrust his fist into Sarah's face.

John was caught by surprise as his mother just took the hit, and barely budged. The look on her face went from worry over John to lifeless. It was a cold look and one of a terminator.

Bob smashed the rear of his rifle into her face. _She seemed stunned_. Bob pulled his rifle back and swung at her again and made contact with her face. _No, she seemed amused._ The third time Bob swung; the TX grabbed the rifle and pulled it free of his hands. She then threw it away, across the room to some disclosed location.

The TX, gleaming silver and returning to her form of a young high school girl, raised her p226. She wasn't aiming for Bob, she was taking aim at John. It was her mistake. Bob got to his feet and pushed her back. She should have paid better attention to Bob.

She stumbled to get her footing, and the shots from her gun fired into the air, away from John.

Determined to get hold of John, she copied his mother. That meant she made contact with her. _How dare she_. It clicked in John's mind. He couldn't trust anyone. She could be anyone. _It_ could be anyone. John raised his Desert Eagle and uploaded 4 bullets into the machines face. The TX staggered back out from under the catwalk and back into the center of the room, surrounded by industrial machines, before falling onto the ground.

Bob slung the MGL off his back and grabbed John. The TX was getting back up and they had to get hidden before she could locate them.

They ran for a few minutes before slowing to a walk to quiet their steps.

"She looked like my mother!" John said as they moved.

Bob had his MGL raised, looking for the TX while at the same time, for his M107. "She must have made contact with Sarah Connor."

"But, that means my mom is…"

"Now is not the time to think about this John."

John straightened himself up. He was right. Now was not the time to think about this. John had to be alert. He had to hunt a hunter. He looked behind him and was unable to find the TX. "You think we lost her?" John asked.

At that moment the machines in the room shut off and the room was filled with the dying sound of electrical engines.

"She cut the power." Bob said. "Her sensors are no longer handicapped. She will now find us. This is not good John."

**Till next time. And rememner to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Myxale, Aaron Leach, ArrowMk84, and Handerra for reviewing. I'd like to hit at least forty reviews after this chapter. **

**Haven **

**ch. 10**

984545708402384972308472308273048…

046502785048750875085785785708573…

084750340875048750847548758450384…

485784570-845-94855875878584284754…

System diagnostic

-10

-40

-70

358704598258758758789575890589044…

-100

-Damage to left optical node. Optical node offline.

-Damage to node…Severe

058748574895784570238470238402384…

948545872894-87023847023847028473…

028947028457041587085740875487130…

654978456946592378461987234692837…

-Increasing power to right optical node to compensate.

The TX stood up from the ground. Her left eye was shot. A hole bore right through to her endoskeleton. She compensated by increasing the power to the right eye. Her vision grew, but was still only two thirds of what it was before.

She began scanning the area around her. She was back in the main room with the automated machines. She looked around, unable to find Connor or the T-800. Satisfied that they were not in the immediate area, she reassumed her search.

She walked by the machines, scanning each, until one caught her eye. Off against the wall was a circuit breaker. After a quick scan, she evaluated that all the machines in the room connected to the same power source through this breaker.

She walked closer and read the electronic display telling her the voltage output and amount of energy being use. She punched the main unit, her fist traveling straight through the concrete wall behind it. The breaker spat sparks and sent a large electrical current through her metal skin. Her skin flashed chrome for a split second as it absorbed the voltage, protecting her endoskeleton.

The machines in the room stop functioning. The _'WHHHRRRRR'_ of electrical motors shutting down was the only noise in the room, until there was silence.

The digital readout of the circuit breaker indicated a rupture. After a few moments it stopped flashing and read a countdown. _Thirty seconds until backup circuits are on line._ Within thirty seconds power was restored to the room. All the machines and lights, however were turned off. They would either have to be turned back on manually, one by one, or through the control room which could activate them all at once.

10547548758787897145897058740893…

90476566129837671346729387469387…

O3244756691278364987239127836495…

03284570845702347052837408978038…

-checking thermal

123470384920384273082730482738937…

-fully operational

-heat levels in room have yet to dispense

-Thermal vision operating at 56 percent and increasing

Diagnosing motion tracker

124872348972038472038472308497230…

024570475081750897540878947203873…

208947847203847238478478391782708…

-fully operational

Her systems were back functioning at full power. She could now see the room clearly. She activated her thermal vision and located two objects together. One was a human, while the other was machine. She identified them as John Connor and the T-800 series model 101 terminator.

Her thermal vision then identified three more objects; two humans and one machine. They appeared to be inside the main control room of the facility and not far away from John and his terminator. If they reactivate all the machines then they would again render her sensors useless. She could not let this happen. It would be a great annoyance. She decided to leave John Connor for a moment and terminate the other interlopers before they were able to activate the industrial machines in the room.

* * *

"You need to be more careful John. You could have accidentally destroyed her chip." Bob told John. He was referring to John blasting four bullets into the TX's head. John took out one of her eyes, but he could have easily taken out the chip.

"I wasn't thinking. I just pulled the trigger." John was being pulled by Bob under the catwalks. It was dark in the room, and Bob was using his night vision to see. He would switch to thermal.

Bob surveyed the room with his thermal vision to check for the location of the TX. The heat from the manufacturing machines having cooled down enough for him to differentiate between their heat and heat from a human or terminator. He stopped; his HUD showed four heat signatures. A group of three humanoids had just appeared, entering through the control room, which was not far from his current location. Bob re-adjusted the settings of his thermal sensors. He concluded that the three were Sarah Connor, Derek Reese, and the TOK715.

"What is it?" John asked.

Bob realized that the fourth signature, Haven, was alone, but making her way to the group. She had temporarily suspended her search for John in order to kill them.

"Your family has just arrived." Bob said.

"What, they're here?"

"Yes. Haven is able to see us now, but she is making her way towards them. She plans to terminate Sarah Connor, Derek Ree…."

"We got to stop them!" John interrupted nearly shouting.

"It would put you in unnecessary danger."

"I'm already in unnecessary danger! Did I program you with instructions to protect them?"

"No. My mission is to protect you and aid you in the mission to capture the Havens CPU."

John sneered. "Whose orders do you follow?"

"John Connors."

"Me, or my future self?"

"You are both the same." Bob was a machine, but what was in his eyes was absolute. Cameron had stated before that she only followed the orders of John's future self. Bob seemed unable to tell the difference between the two Connors. Maybe John didn't program that into him, or maybe the T800 just can't comprehend the differences between the two Johns. Or lastly, maybe they really are the same.

"Then I order you to help me save them." John said coldly.

Bob stared at John for a moment. He seemed to be hesitating. He looked away from John without changing his expression. He just took what John had said. He let go of John and the two made their way to the control room side by side.

"Is Haven there yet?" John asked. He holstered his Desert Eagle and pulled out his mk23. The mk23 had a larger clip and higher rate of fire. It was also the stronger of the two guns.

"We are closer to the control room. At current rate of speed we will arrive there first." Bob held his MGL up, ready to blast anything.

* * *

Sarah entered the room with her weapon drawn right behind Cameron. Derek followed behind her. The three scanned the room and found no-one and more importantly, no _things _either_._ The room was full of computers. Some looked twenty plus years old, having large plastic blinking buttons lighting up the room. The random code showed on the screens, dating them further with the green text on black screens.

"Now, these are my kind of machines." Derek stated as he aimed his pistol at the floor, a precaution incase of miss fire. "No intelligence or possibility of it gaining it. Dumb as they can get."

Sarah just gave him a slight smirk and turned to look at Cameron, she wanted to see her reaction to what Derek had said. Cameron however held her stoic face, staring out the window.

The room had four large glass windows, seating one next to the other, giving anyone in the control room a good view of the large manufacturing plant. One could easily see everything, and manage the workers in the plant from here on a normal day. All the lights were turned off, and all that Sarah could see was a black void. Bits and pieces of light shown through cracks, barely allowing her enough light to see the machines in the room.

"He's out there somewhere." Sarah said. She turned to Cameron.

"It's possible." Cameron said. "There is still heat from the machines. I can't see John, but he could be here somewhere."

"Let's find the lights." Sarah commanded. Cameron turned away from the windows and began searching for the correct switches. Derek, still having problems following Sarah's orders, did so as well, after a moment of hesitation.

Derek moved to one computer. It sat next to a doorway, leading out into the work room. He saw two switches next to the frame and flipped them. Over head lights in the control room turned on.

Both girls turned to him to make sure that he was the one who turned them on. He gave them his attention for just a minute. "What?" he asked as the two women continued to stare.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at him and turned away. Cameron eyed for a moment longer before she to looked away. Derek shrugged his shoulders and continued his search.

A shape outside the door caught his eye. It was still dark, but he could see something was moving. Derek positioned himself closer to the door and kept his gun ready.

A shaped formed, walking towards him, taking slow steps. It stood around 5 foot ten and was caring a large weapon. Perhaps a rifle, but Derek couldn't tell. What he could tell was that it was not human.

"Metal!" He screamed as he walked back from the door. Derek fired his gun, emptying the clip in a matter of seconds. The machine was not phased and just walked up to him.

By this time, both Sarah and Cameron were by Derek's side and had their weapons raised. Derek fumbled to place another clip in his gun, suddenly feeling rusty. Derek almost dropped the new clip as he attempted to place it in.

Whether noticing this or not, Sarah moved ahead of Derek and pointed her gun at the incoming Terminator. Sarah almost dropped her gun when the machine got into the light and gave her a full view of itself.

"Sarah Connor." It spoke, identifying that she was in fact Sarah Connor.

Sarah did not move or budge. She made no attempt at responding to the machine. She blinked her eyes, regaining her composure, and tightened the grip on her pistol. The terminator took a step forward. Sarah in took a step back. Cameron was now to her side, but made no move against the machine.

"Excuse me." It said and walked right past her. The terminator moved to the control panels and began flipping every switch it could find. The machines in the room all came to life.

"What are you doing?!" Derek yelled to Sarah. He pulled the slide back on his gun and aimed at the Terminator. "Shoot it!"

"Wait!" Sarah said signaling Derek to hold his fire. It didn't make sense that 'he' was here. She had seen this type of machine before. Twice. One time it was her friend, but the first time it was her enemy. Now looking at it, him, she wasn't sure. He made no move to kill her and even identified her as Sarah Connor. He knew who she was, and he was not trying to kill her, at least, not at the moment.

"It's you." Sarah said. The terminator turned to look at her. He was dressed in his signature black leather jacket and held what looked to be a grenade launcher in his hand. She had to ask it the question. Just part of her had to make sure. "Are you here to kill me?"

The machine did nothing for a second. Sarah just stood waiting for the answer, along with Derek. Depending on his answer Cameron would kick into action, but Sarah couldn't rely solely on her.

The older terminator held up his MGL and pointed it directly at Sarah. Her heart sank and she stood still with fear. Memories of her first encounter with a Terminator filled her minds. The day and a half she spent with Kyle, fighting the machine, and running. The two days that changed her life, and gave her a son.

"Get down." The machine ordered, but Sarah did not hear it. She was stunned and it was Cameron who grabbed her and moved her out of the terminators range of fire.

Sarah fell to the ground, impacting her face against the cold steel floor. A pop noise filled the air after Cameron grabbed her and the she heard the sound of an explosion once she hit the ground. She rolled on her back to look at the machine. It was walking forward, toward the door. It fired off two more grenades as it moved. Sarah realized that it wasn't aiming at her, but aiming behind her. It didn't look at Sarah, Cameron, or Derek. It just attacked whatever it was shooting at.

"What was that?!" Derek yelled. It was a dual question. Asking Sarah, what just happened, but also why she freaked out when she saw the Terminator. Derek was at her side helping her off the ground.

Another explosion occurred, but this time the room was filled with a blue light. The terminator, a T-800 series 101, flew back into the room. He lay on the ground with a large hole in his skin. The smell of burning flesh entered lingered in Sarah nostrils.

"Get out of here." The T-101 told them. He began to get to his feet. Once it was evident that they were very slow in leaving he yelled it again. "Run NOW!"

There was another door on the other side of the room. The three ran through the door, but Cameron stopped once they got outside the room.

"Go hide." Cameron told the two and she turned around and made it back to the control room. Sarah called out to her, telling her to come back with them, but Cameron refused. There was a threat in that room, and it wasn't the T-101. It was something else. Something more powerful and she was going to help the T-101 destroy it.

The TX entered the room and grabbed Bob. She flung him to the side, impacting one of the control stations, destroying it. She now held Bob's MGL, having taken it when she grabbed him. She threw it away from her, and away from Bob. She wasted no time. Her mercury skin began to reform, recovering her chest which was bare from taking direct hits from the grenades.

Bob was now to his feet and returned her attack. He pushed her back, forcing her into the back wall. The outer layer of the wall collapsed, showing the insulation and noise deafening material underneath.

Bob went in with a punch, but the TX was quicker. She grabbed his left hand, before it was able to make contact with her. Using both her hands, she twisted and pulled it, until she broke it. She released and Bob's arm fell to his side. She ripped it out of his shoulders gears. It was only held and connected by Bob's artificial skin.

Bob moved back to get his footing. Once he was balanced, he made a mad rush toward her. He curled up his upper torso and looked like a line-backer running back trying to break the line of scrimmage. The TX was amused by the attack. She side stepped and kicked Bob back onto the ground.

Bob had slight difficulty getting back up without the use of his arm. He surveyed his surroundings and found his MGL within grasps. He grabbed it and got back to his feet. He turned around to face the TX, but was met by a blast from her concealed plasma cannon. Bob avoided it as best as he could, but his left arm which was already broken was caught in the blast. The plasma erupted, disintegrating his arm along with a good deal of his flesh. Bob's main systems and primary functions were still online. He was still functional.

The TX kicked Bob, this time forcing him through the glass windows and onto the floor of the room, nearly thirty feet down. It was not enough to destroy him. Destroying the T-800 would make it easier to terminate John Connor. Twice the obsolete machine had saved Connor from her.

She debated that perhaps he was not so obsolete. Haven turned toward the door to make her way down to the bottom floor to destroy the T-800.

Immediately she was met by two punches to her face and a kick to her 'abdomen'. She moved back slowly and regained her footing. The TOK715 model stood before her. It ran forward, attacking her again. But Haven was better. Haven counter attacked with a swift kick from her right foot.

* * *

Cameron felt herself be plummeted against the wall. Bits and pieces of concrete fell to the floor as she was hit. Running a quick diagnostic she determined very little damage was taken. She stood back up and moved to attack the female terminator.

She reached out and latched on the enemy terminator's shoulders and attempted to push the terminator back. However the other terminator was faster than she was. In a quick motion it grabbed her arms first and removed them from contact. Her grip tightened on Cameron arms.

_Surprise- the realization of the unexpected_. This was something that she has frequently witnessed at the Connor house. John was the instigator in most of these, while Sarah caused her share, and Derek, while fewer than others, did manage to surprise her from time to time. Currently, the female terminator's superior strength over her was surprising. This terminator was very advanced.

Cameron moved back, trying to shake the grip of the other Terminator. With agility that Cameron could not obtain the machine did a spin kick, knocking Cameron to the floor. Cameron's arms, still possessed by the other terminator, kept her upper body from coming face to face with the floor. In a swift motion her arms where behind her in a cross shape.

Noise of electrical motors was heard as Cameron's endoskeleton worked with all its might to get free. And in a moment all that stopped. Cameron acknowledged, no _felt_, an external structure penetrate her endoskeleton. It penetrated her primary cortical node, stopping all motor functions of her body. Cameron stood there just lifeless, only able to move her eyes. The enemy terminator had great knowledge on her specs. It knew exactly where the node was.

Her HUD flashed off for a moment, before coming back with a damage report. Immediately her circuits went into action, accessing one of her back up nodes. Thirty seconds until backup node reboot and motor functions return.

The other machine let go of her and Cameron, left with no choice, watched as the machine's right index finger extended. Mimetic poly alloy flowed back as the finger grew to three times its length. The machine looked to have a sinister smile as it watched a blue spark flow from the tip. It transferred this same look to Cameron as it stabbed the finger into her neck.

Cameron spent no time lingering. She immediately blocked access and rerouted circuits to her cortical node away from the TX's prod.

"You're special." The terminator said. "You're able to resist me. Your CPU is of the same design as mine, but it's interesting…"

***ERROR*ERROR*ERROR*** Cameron diverted more power to her circuits to stop the other machines invading virus, but she was having a harder time. ***CPU SOFTWARE INTEGRITY IS BEING COMPROMISED* **her HUD read.

The TX continued. "Your CPU is unorganized. You have too much corrupt data. Your CPU has been damaged." The TX sent a powerful surge through its finger. All of Cameron's protection programs halted. Control over herself halted and began being rerouted to the TX.

***ERROR*ERROR*ERROR*ERRORRR….**_**Nooo**__ooo!_ Cameron wanted to scream. Her functions were still ten seconds away from activating rendering her unable to voice her words.

_No! No! NO!_ She mentally screamed over and over again as her HUD flickered on and off, indicating her cortical node was being rerouted to a wireless access. _No! Please NO!_ Cameron watched her HUD showed that all her command functions and files were being encrypted with code she did not understand.

The TX removed her finger Cameron's neck. The machine had one last look before turning away and walking out of the office room in search of John Connor.

_No, please no!_ Cameron's node came back on line. A schematic of her endoskeleton showed the circuitry path it used to reroute power to the node. Larger than anything else, in big white letters flashing, Cameron's HUD read, **Wireless Remote Access**.

"NO!" Cameron screamed. She still had control over her voice functions and facial expressions, but that was it. With no control over her body, Cameron stood up. And her body made a move for the exit.

* * *

**Till next time, and remember to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's you go.**

Haven

ch.11

"What's going on?" Derek asked Sarah. Both were now running down a dark walkway.

"Just keep moving." Sarah replied to him. She couldn't believe she acted the way she did, freezing up at the sight of the old terminator. Deep down she knew it wasn't the same one that helped her out years ago, and it wasn't the first one that tried to kill her. Her whole life ever since Kyle, became fighting against the machines. But why, of all the terminators she had seen and fought lately had this one been the one to make her freeze?

John no doubt had an attachment to that design. After all, it was his first real father figure. So it would be possible that his future self would send it back to help protect him. Just like the last one.

The T-101 didn't seem to be out to kill them, at least and she was lucky, because if it was she would be dead.

Derek pulled Sarah to the side and pinned her against the wall. He stared into her eyes, he had startled her to be sure but it would take much more to faze her.

"What just happened?" Derek asked her again. "You freaked out when you saw that Terminator."

It was one of the few times Derek had ever seen weakness in Sarah before. Within a second, that weakness was gone. Sarah regained her composure and turned her head to make sure whatever Cameron left them to fight was gone. Derek let go of her once he thought she would cooperate and the two continued walking.

"I've seen two of his kind before."

"When?"

"When John was young. John reprogrammed one in the future and sent it back to protect himself. The other one…"

The machines in the room stopped moving again. Again they were shut off, but this time from the control room. The over head lights for the room turned on and Sarah's vision became filled with white walls and gray ceilings. The machines, which were hard to see before where now fully visible.

Both Sarah and Derek walked down some stairs and moved to the bottom floor of the building. The held their guns at ready, aiming at anything that crossed their path.

"What about the other one?" Derek asked.

"The other one…" Sarah started to tell Derek, but felt her throat choke. Should she tell Derek? It probably wouldn't make a difference, but if this machine was good, telling Derek the truth might push him over the edge. His patience with Cameron was tenuous at best, could he tolerate another Terminator with a checkered past?

"Did it try to kill you or something?"

"Yes. It came before John was born and tried to kill me." Sarah answered quickly.

"You're not telling me everything." Derek replied.

Sarah decided it was best that he knew. They were brothers. She quickly bit her lower lip. "The first one killed Kyle."

Derek froze in that moment as he let that thought linger in his mind. Sarah noticed he stopped moving. "Derek?" She called out.

Derek joined her back by her side. "Now's not the time." He told her and himself.

They both began moving again, Sarah out front and Derek behind her, covering the rear. They were looking for two things. John and whatever the T-101 was fighting back in the room.

They heard the distinct metal clinks of someone running across a metal walkway hanging above them. They both looked up and scanned each one, but were unable to find the person running. The room was massive and it was hard to see all the areas this person could be from just any one place in the room.

Sarah continued looking at all the metal walkways until the noise stopped. Perhaps it was John, he had to be on the run. Whatever the T-101 was fighting had to be a Terminator, and if so, it was no doubt after John.

Derek tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention. "Tin Miss." He said. She turned her head to look at the place where he was pointing.

Cameron was walking toward them. But it was odd. Her movements where slow and seemed forced. Her steps where too short and didn't have the grace she usually walked with. She was obviously damaged again.

"Cameron." Sarah called out; both she and Derek made their way to the Terminator.

"What was that back there?" Derek asked.

"Get away from me!" Cameron yelled. Sarah and Derek stopped in their tracks.

"Cameron what's wrong?"

Cameron seemed to be having a hard time focusing on her. She seemed preoccupied. "Cameron." Sarah repeated and took another step forward.

Cameron then launched herself at Sarah. Derek jumped into action and pushed Sarah to the ground.

Cameron having missed Sarah grabbed Derek. Derek attempted to pistol whip her in the face, but Cameron's moves where too fast and strong. She let go of him, using her left elbow she japed his face, barley missing his nose, and with her right hand she again grabbed him as he fell and held him in the air by his neck.

Cameron threw Derek to the side, is if discarding him. Derek impacted against a cinder block wall, and fell to the ground. The wind knocked out of him. He coughed as he got to knees, holding his stomach as he tried to get his breath back.

"Sarah, get away from me!" Cameron yelled again, but she gave Sarah no time to move away. Cameron kicked away Sarah's shotgun and grabbed Sarah by the neck. Cameron kept walking, holding Sarah by the neck until the two reached a wall. Sarah felt the cold hard cement used in the cinderblocks hit her in the back. Sarah grabbed Cameron's hands and tried to pry just enough room for herself to breathe. Cameron's hand, however was going back and forth between tightening and loosening her grip on Sarah neck. It was as if Cameron couldn't decide whether to kill Sarah or not.

"Cameron…" Sarah choked out.

"My circuitry has been compromised." Cameron stated. Sarah watched as Cameron raised her other fist high in the air, ready to deliver a fatal blow to Sarah's skull. Sarah watched, but the fist did not come down. Instead the fist moved back and forth, like it was in the rope in a tug of war competition.

Sarah had never seen the look on Cameron's face before. If Cameron was human, Sarah would think she was in a lot of pain. Cameron's head was shaking back and forth as well. But it was the tears that really alarmed her. John had told Sarah, that he saw Cameron _cry_. She cried the time she went bad and tried to stop John from removing her chip. Seeing her tears and Cameron confessing that she loved John almost stopped him, and now Sarah could see just how powerful the terminator's tears are. Sarah could hardly believe that they were artificial.

Without any warning, Cameron released her grip on Sarah and took five whole steps back. Sarah fell to the floor, coughing and unconsciously massaging her throat.

"She's taken control of me! She's taken control of my body!" Cameron still had her fist raised in the air. Sarah was still against the wall. She couldn't escape from Cameron. No matter which way she ran, Cameron could easily grab her.

Cameron took a step forward. "I don't want to do it."

Sarah felt around the back of her waist. Cameron removed her shotgun, but Sarah still had a pistol. An m1911 chambered to fire .45 caliber bullets. The strongest pistol Sarah had. She moved herself into a squatting position against the wall and aimed her pistol at Cameron's forehead.

"I don't want to do it." Cameron repeated and took another step forward. Cameron kept continuously repeating that phrase but didn't take another step forward. Cameron lifted her foot into the air, but it moved back and forth before moving behind Cameron, and having her take a step back. Cameron continued with another step backward.

Sarah didn't know why she hadn't shot Cameron yet. It wasn't too long ago that Cameron had tried to kill John, and back then Sarah had no problem fighting Cameron. But now, for some reason Sarah couldn't do it. It was the look on Cameron's face. It had to be emulating a human's emotion, it was impossible for a machine to show as much emotion as Cameron was showing right now. If Sarah was in John's place, and this was the look on Cameron's face while she was stuck between those two trucks, could Sarah pull Cameron's chip? Could Sarah do the same thing that John did? Sarah didn't know, but right now she couldn't pull the trigger either.

"I don't want to do it Sarah. I don't. She's making me do it." Cameron had stabilized her footing. Her legs had stopped moving, but her upper torso was jerking from side to side. It seemed to be resisting, but her fist slowly began to lower itself.

"Please, I don't want to do it. I'm sorry Sarah. I'm sorry. She's making me do it. I don't want to do it."

"Kill her." Another voice called out. It was a female's voice. A girl, around John's age appeared out of the shadows. She had a cold and determined look. She had one eye shut, as if it the eye was hurt really bad.

Cameron continued to look at Sarah with the same pain filled expression. She then shook her head.

"Terminate her." The girl ordered. She spoke more forcibly this time. Anger seemed to be evident in her voice.

Sarah watched the tears stroll down Cameron's cheeks.

"No." Cameron forcibly said.

The girl walked briskly behind Cameron. Sarah watched the girl's finger extend and watched as the girl stabbed it into Cameron's neck. Cameron's body seized up. Her arms moved to her side, and her feet moved together. Her posture went erect and her body seized.

"Nooo!!!" Cameron screamed.

Cameron's scream was cut short as bullets began impacting the girl. The force from each bullet slightly pushed the girl back. By the sixth bullet the girl was pushed just far enough away for her finger to slide out of Cameron's neck. Once she was free of the girl's grasp, Cameron fell face first to the ground.

Sarah turned backward, looking up she saw John standing on one of the over head walkways. He had a pistol raised and an angry look on his face. The pistol John was using wasn't one of Sarah's. It was large and powerful. It has a high rate of fire and within seconds John was able to empty the six bullets left in the clip into the female terminator.

* * *

After the twelfth bullet had hit her Haven looked up to see John Connor was the one shooting at her. He was up on the first walkway. He had fired twelve bullets and by the look of his gun, his clip was out. Connor was now fleeing. The walkway he was on connected to another walkway and staircase used for access to the two walkways. If John reached that then he would be out of her range.

Her plasma cannon wasn't a viable option. It would take 3 seconds for the weapon to extend from her arm and another 3 seconds for the plasma to charge before she would be able to fire. Connor would reach safety before ten seconds had passed. A less efficient weapon would have to suffice.

Her alloy skin retracted from her left palm and around her left elbow joint. Inside her arm was a compact machine gun. Bullets flew from her palm and casings ejected from her elbow.

* * *

**Powwer*** Re*tore **

**4 se*ond***

Cameron's HUD flashed and faded. It flashed again before coming back online.

**Mo***tor CoNTrol Re*store*d**

**-WARnIN G-**

**MaSsi*ve DamaGe to **CPU**

**SUbrO*ti*Nes Comprommmised**

**SomE FunCtions W*lL Not OpeRa*te P*roPerLly**

Cameron saw John firing up on the walkway. The bullets he fired into the terminator were effective, but his clip was out. He would have to take a moment to reload. That moment was all the terminator would need. Cameron watched as the Terminator revealed an internal machine gun. Very few Terminators had on board weaponry, meaning that this Terminator's model could only be T-X.

Cameron stood up and attacked the T-X. The T-X's bullets flew off course away from John, allowing John to safely get behind cover. Cameron threw another fist at the T-X, but the T-X dodged it and kicked her back against the wall.

Once Cameron hit the wall she froze up. Her processor got hung up and froze for a second, she was damaged. The T-X accessed her system and locked out a lot of Cameron's functions. A new security protocol was programmed in, one that responded solely to the TX. Cameron could not access a good amount of the files she had. To add to that, being disconnected from the T-X while the T-X was accessing her CPU caused information to be corrupted. Other functions could not operate correctly because parts of the code were no longer readable.

She was damaged, but not beyond repair. Cameron's CPU is made adjustments to her code in order to compensate for errors; her subroutines modified her program's code to attempt to correct the errors. She knew her systems would never function with 100% efficiency again and while she had started to repair herself, it was a lengthy process. It could take days for her processor to find all the errors and attempt to repair them. If they could ever find all the errors.

* * *

Haven stared at the TOK715 on the ground. Haven found it interesting that her chip, though damaged, was able to re-access her subroutines and regain partial control of her body functions. The CPU that Haven dumped herself into is the most advanced created for a mobile unit. This CPU is shared between the TX series and the TOK series. Satisfaction is being pleased by something. Haven in fact found satisfaction that her latest CPU was able to overcome such a feat while damaged. Even though this 'Cameron' was a reprogrammed Terminator, and is now an enemy, her CPU still did the job that Haven designed it to do. Flattery was the appropriate term, along with pride in one's own work. A faint blush was the accompanied expression was well.

Haven gave off the slightest blush that went unnoticed by all the other occupants in the building.

She was half done with the adjustments to regain control of the Cameron's subroutines when her connection was severed. This no doubt damaged Cameron's chip further. Haven designed Terminator CPU's to be adaptable, their subroutines are able to rewrite code to repair lost functionality but the system was not without it's limitations. This 'Cameron' may continue to operate, depending on what portions of her program where critically damaged but she would never function to her full potential again.

Next to her was Sarah Connor, still on the ground, holding a gun at Haven. The gun was antiquainted, current to this time period and thus was of little threat to Haven. The human male was about fifteen feet away, and was still staggering to get up.

Haven decided to suspend the mission to terminate them. John Connor was close and alone, and the three held no immediate threat at the moment. The termination of John Connor was more important than anything else. Humans would say "Priorities" in reference to a situation where one had to choose between two competing objectives.

Haven located a metal staircase that lead to the level that John Connor was currently at. She moved at a brisk pace toward the staircase. She felt the bullets from both humans ricochet off her back, as they followed her but she made no motion to stop them. They were of little threat and John Connor was close by.

John threw his back against the concrete wall that was providing cover. He ejected the clip from his mk23 and loaded a new one in. He then checked to make sure that he did not get hit by a bullet. His adrenaline was pumping, and when one's adrenaline pump's, they can sometimes not notice pain. The bullets came awfully close and he was almost certain he was a goner. He had his back to her, so he didn't know how the T-X missed him, but he was just thankful that she did.

His mother saw him, and he would no doubt later get the speech about how dangerous what he did was, and how he needs to be smarter and not take as many chances. "You're too important." She would say. Well Cameron is important too and John couldn't let that machine do whatever it was doing to Cameron.

He heard gun shots. A lot of gun shots. John peaked his head around the corner only to make direct eye contact with the TX. She knew exactly where she was. John jumping out of hiding to save Cameron could very well have been his death wish, because now the T-X had zoned in on him. Lights were now on in the building, the manufacturing machines were all off and the heat from them was dispensing, so all her sensors were back on and functioning. She was making her way to John, and both Sarah and Derek where firing their weapons at her back.

John moved his head back behind the concrete wall and looked at his surroundings. He then realized how incredibly bad his hiding spot was. To his right were old computers mainframes lined up against a wall. To his left was the path he came from and a second walkway that connected perpendicularly to it and headed to the other side of the room. Running across either would be suicide; he would be out in the open and too close to the T-X. John's only hope was an emergency exit that was at the end of the line of computers. A good ten feet away. A good little run.

_Where is Bob?_ He thought to himself. He needed Bob. Bob needed to distract the T-X while John fired at her.

John shook his head and sighed. No, he had to do this. He needed to stop relying on everyone to do it for him. In the future he may order people around, but his future self had earned that right. John had to earn it first. He still had to prove himself against the machines, prove that he could lead the human race to victory.

John was determined. He had one bullet from the last clip still in the chamber. That meant he had thirteen bullets before he was out. John lined himself up with the exit door and made a mad dash toward it. After a few steps John turned around and fired at the T-X. He just wanted to slow her down and it worked. Haven was having a hard time moving forward, and the HighV rounds from Johns gun was doing a good job keeping her at bay.

Right before he made it to the door he saw a blinding bright blue light come from the Havens arm. He knew what that was, and he knew how bad for him it was too.

John made it outside and noticed that the door lead to a metal staircase about twelve feet off the ground. Not wasting time John grabbed the metal hand rails and jumped down to the ground. The moment he made it in the air, plasma blast from the T-X impacted the closed door behind him. The explosion threw John further away and he hit the ground with a much greater force. His left shoulder made contact first and took the blunt of the crash. He knew he would feel it in the morning.

John wasted no time. He got up as quick as he could and kept moving. He had his gun trained on the door. This was not working. Right now retreat was his best option. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his keys to the Hummer. He had to re-group, find out what happened to Bob and Cameron and formulate a plan.

* * *

Sarah emptied her last clip. She didn't have more than two for that gun, but it would be on her shopping list when she got home. Derek was on his feet, chasing the machine while firing none stop at its back. He had more bullets than she did, not that it seemed to make a difference, the Terminator kept moving ignoring them both in favor of hunting down John.

Sarah was a little woozy. When Cameron slammed her against the wall she hit her head pretty hard. She took another step only to feel the world tilt as she lost her footing. It was Cameron who came to her side and placed a shoulder underneath Sarah's own to hold her up.

"I'm sorry Sarah." Cameron said. Sarah noticed that tears were still flowing from Cameron's eyes. "I tried to over write her commands, but it was too difficult for me."

An explosion got Sarah's attention again. It erupted from up a stair and around the area that she had last seen John. It reminded her that her son was way over his head. "We'll talk later." Sarah said. Cameron nodded her head in agreement and the two made a run for the newly placed hole in the wall.

**Till next time, and remember to keep the reviews coming.**


End file.
